White Snow
by toastedmuffinz
Summary: [Reno x Tifa]Somewhat within AC and postAC. A little more into the telephone conversation between Reno and Tifa.


Setting: During and post-AC  
Pairing: Reno x Tifa (slight Cloud x Tifa implied) Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, Square Enix does. And the lovely lyrics is from 'Corals' which belongs to Hamasaki Ayumi.  
A/N: Not a song-fic, just inspired by the lyrics. The fic's also inspired by Reno and Tifa's phone conversation in AC. I've always wondered if they had conversed more than just the message to Cloud. I even wondered if anyone did a fic on it before, does anyone know of one? So, one thing led to another and here I am, or rather, here is the fic. Much thanks to my wonderful friend Mags who checked everything for me (and even gave me a good 15 minute worth of lecture on creative writing). To everyone who has me on their alert and favorite list, thanks so much again and I hope this story is up to your liking. Cheers!

* * *

_When the white snow colors the city  
Let me stay by your side  
Though I may bother you  
Again and again_

Little white crystals formed by life's many wonders fell from above, carefully blanketing Edge with snow. Children were seen sloshing around as their cheerful laughter rang clear. Snowballs of all sizes were tossed about with occasional screams and squeals of delight following soon after. The adults, in amusement, watched the young ones from the window of their warm homes. It's been a while since it snowed. The coldness and numbness it provided to the inhabitants of Edge was a welcome after all that the world had endured. The whiteness of the snow provided a sense of purity, a start of something new. It renewed their hopes for an improved, better life where peace and joy are desired over power and greed.

At least that was what one person, standing at the window with her arms around a little girl, had hoped. She watched the scene before her with a small, thoughtful smile on her face.

"Tifa?"

The young woman, still in her early twenties, turned her attention as her name was softly called. "Can I go out to play too?" Marlene asked earnestly with a hopeful look.

Tifa smiled and nodded. "You'd have to get yourself wrapped warmly first. Go grab your jacket, mittens and scarf, I'll help you put it on. Oh, and your snow boots too."

A joyful smile crossed the little girl's features. Her brown ponytail tied with a red ribbon swished back and forth as she skipped to her destination, the room she shared with Denzel. The boy was out with Cloud on the snowy day – a male-bonding session, Denzel had said. She chuckled at the thought. He sounded very much grown up when he said those words with a wry smile and his arms crossed together in front of him. Cloud had only stood by passively with a small smile gracing his pale features.

Marlene soon came rushing down with all her items in hand and Tifa helped her to put it all on.

"Alright, you're ready to go. Be careful okay?" Tifa said as she stood by the opened door. Marlene beamed and nodded in understanding before quickly joining the other children playing in the snow. Tifa took a step out from the comfort and warmth of her bar with the intention of taking a breath in the cold air. Though she was merely in her skirt and sleeveless top, the cold didn't affect her much – she was used to all settings and temperatures during the Avalanche days.

The wind swept past her and playfully teased the loose strands of her sable hair around her face. She breathed in deeply before exhaling again. This was what she wanted. Wasn't it? A place to call home with her loved ones. Her friends just a phone call away. Denzel, and Cloud, free from the sickness that had been haunting them both in the past two years.

_But there is still something missing, isn't it?_

It was only two months ago but the memory stayed fresh and clear in her mind like it was only yesterday.

* * *

The phone had been ringing incessantly. She stopped from her washing to answer the call dutifully. 

"Hello, Strife Delivery Service. We'll deliver anythi…" Her regular greeting was interrupted by a rather familiar voice who she hasn't heard from in a while. Just to be sure, she asked who it was on the other line.

"You don't remember me? I am wounded, Lockhart. How could you possibly forget me, the charming fiery red-head?" The mischievousness in the male voice was evident as he replied.

Tifa chuckled lightly in amusement, "I remember you."

He relayed his message for Cloud to her, requesting her to ask him to go over to the Healin Lodge. "That aside, how have you been Lockhart?"

"Pretty good."

"Liar. That little frown on your face gave you away right there."

The frown on her face quickly changed into a look of curiosity with her eyebrows raised. "How did you know there was a frown on my face?"

His replied was only a chuckle before abruptly ending the call with 'I have to go now, talk to you later, yo.' She stared at the receiver in her right hand before putting it down and picking it up again to call Cloud. As usual, he didn't answer his phone and it led her straight to his voicemail. She left her message and added a question which she knew would receive no answer, still – with a small hope, maybe it would. She sighed as she placed the receiver in its place as she wondered why Reno and the rest would need Cloud.

Just as Tifa was about to step out of the makeshift office of Cloud's, the phone rang again. She picked it up with hopes that perhaps it would be Cloud.

"Oh, it's you."

"And thank you for sounding so enthusiastic to hear my voice." Reno answered sarcastically.

"Sorry."

"Anyway, I forgot to say, tell Cloud to hurry up. It's important, as in RE-AL-LY important."

"I just called to left him the message a while ago, I'm sure he would be on his way soon. Why do you guys need him so urgently?" She asked suspiciously.

"Rufus needs to see him. ASAP." Before she could ask anymore, she heard someone calling him in the background – _Must be Rude­_, she assumed – and he hurriedly told her he needed to go, yet again, but this time he added that he would call her back ASAP. A click was heard and the connection was closed. Tifa blinked once and shook her head at Reno's strange behavior. She called Cloud again and left another message in Cloud's voicemail.

Tifa continued her washing after checking up on Denzel. He wasn't doing any better but he was trying his very best. It broke her heart to see the young boy struggling to get well from his awful sickness when he should be out playing with Marlene, or doing what boys his age would do. Tifa gave a gentle squeeze on Denzel's hand in hopes to reassure him that she was right there for him. The messy saddle brown haired boy offered a faint smile that was quick to disappear. Marlene stayed by his side and had assured Tifa she would call her if she was needed.

Just as she was finished with the last glass and placed it along with the others, the phone rang again. She dried her hands with the hand towel and made her way up the stairs.

"Yo."

"It's you again."

"Why wouldn't it be? I told you I would call again."

"Has Cloud gone over there yet?"

"Nope. Still no sight of him yet. What are you doing over there?"

"Reno, small talk really doesn't go down well with your character. Is there something you wanted?"

He snorted in reply. "Really Lockhart."

Tifa sat down on the chair and sighed onto the receiver. "I'm sorry. It's just that with Cloud away and Denzel not feeling well, I am just a little distressed. And I can tell that something's going on, probably something big…"

"You worry too much, yo. Did it ever occur to you to not worry so much and take things easy?"

"I take things easy, when things don't seem suspiciously weird."

He chuckled lightly. "Lockhart, whatever it is, you're going to be okay. So will Cloud, and Denzel, whoever that is, and every one of your buddies. Don't carry unnecessary worry. You probably have some sort of burden that you have to carry, but don't let it weigh you down, carry it and work your way around it."

She stared at the receiver in amazement at his words. _Is this really Reno I'm talking to? _She was about to reply when Marlene stepped into the room and interrupted her.

"Tifa? Could we go to the church? I thought we could pray for Denzel to get better, and for Cloud to come home soon." She said, barely audible, with her eyes slightly downcast. Tifa nodded and told Reno she had to get off the phone.

* * *

Tifa stood by the window in the children's bedroom as she stared out into the darkness of the night. The sun had long gone down and the house was empty, except for her. Cloud had left for Ajit to retrieve the children. Tifa had mustered all the courage in her to confront him of his fears as she had decided it was no longer okay for him to hide and let it be. She had been passively supportive long enough, she couldn't take seeing the man she love turn away and allow himself to slowly fall apart because of his guilt and fears. 

_I hope he finds himself soon. _

"Yo."

Tifa whirled around at the sound of the male voice. His red hair stood out in contrast with the darkness of the room. The aqua blue orbs revealed a hint of concern. The floorboards creaked beneath him as he took a few steps toward her.

"Cloud just left." She said softly without looking at him in the eye. There wasn't much for her to say since both Reno and Rude had heard her confrontation with Cloud earlier.

"I know." He sat himself down on Marlene's bed, which was close to the window where Tifa was standing. "You alright?"

"No, I'm not." He waited for her to say more. "I asked him if we've lost to our memories." She paused and looked out the window again. "He didn't answer. There was no need to I guess, we already did."

Reno looked at her thoughtfully for a moment before he spoke up. "You've said it yourself, it's a burden but there's no helping it. You have to carry it if you don't want to be alone. Things and memories, they are a burden sometimes, but it's not necessarily bad. In the end, it's how you look at it and define it. "

He stood up and took tentative steps towards her. Just as he reached her side, his arms reached out to envelope her in an embrace. She allowed herself to be pulled into his arms, welcoming the comfort and warmth, even if it was from him.

"Tell me something that would make you happy." He murmured into her sable hair.

"I want everyone…to be safe and happy. That would make me happy. For Denzel and Cloud to recover from the Geostigma. And everyone else who has it too. I want the pain and suffering to stop for them, cause they didn't asked for it and they certainly don't deserve it. Especially Denzel."

"What about yourself?"

"I told you, if they are happy, so would I."

Reno pulled her back to look at her in the eyes. "You have to look out for your own happiness Lockhart. As selfless as one can be, there are times when you have to be a little selfish. There's no wrong in that." He dropped his arms from her and sat back down on Marlene's bed. He absent-mindedly reached up his left hair to mess his hair. His blue eyes gazed directly at her dark brown ones, "What really makes _you_ happy?"

"What would make _you_ happy then?" She answered with a question.

A half-smirk crossed his features as he answered, "For everything to be normal again. With Rufus being the obsessive compulsive, anal retentive, strict boss that he is," – both Tifa and he chuckled at his words, "and Elena being obsessive compulsive over Tseng, Rude and I slacking off…well, more on my part for that. Yeah. That would be normality for me. And for the people in the world, to…well, live however it is they led their life before all the crap happened. Or maybe I should say after all the crap happened and before those three obsessed Jenova-head stalkers came onto the scene."

"Do you think we would be able to get there? That normality you mentioned?"

"I don't see why not, yo. C'mon, where's the optimism I had assumed you, Tifa Lockhart, had? The ever optimist martial artist, and the beauty of the group, if I might so thoughtfully add."

"But there's the past. The sins we had all committed. The blood that we shed with our hands…" The memory of those who died in Avalanche's attempt to bring down Shinra returned the tears to Tifa's eyes, the very tears she had bravely withstood after Cloud had left wordlessly for Ajit. She quickly wiped them away with the back of her hand.

"It's the past. Like you said. You need to move on and forgive yourself for the past. I know I did."

"It's not that easy, all of us are still harboring that guilt and it's not going to just take us a moment to let go." Tifa countered with an edge in her voice.

Reno lifted both his hands in the air as in defense, "I was just saying. You don't have to make it sound like I'm a heartless beast. I know it takes time, yo. I just thought it would be good if you could forgive yourself of your past, soon."

"Oh." She pursed her lips together and in a barely audible voice for Reno to catch she continued, "It would be nice if I could…some day."

"You know, the whole time we've been talking, there hasn't been a single smile on your face. Am I that depressing to be with?"

The comment did it and made Tifa crack a small smile. A light blush colored her cheeks as well. He grinned. "So I am not _that _depressing. Good." He brushed a lint off the arm of his standard Turk uniform before continuing, "Normality is not just a dream. It's here, just taking a little break and letting abnormality to take over for a while. Before you know it, everything would be fine again." He looked at Tifa with a grin, "Especially with me around."

Tifa chuckled at his words, she stopped when she caught Reno staring at her intently. "What? Is there something on my face?" She self-consciously rubbed her cheeks. He shook his head and stood up. He took quick strides until he was right in front of her. Tifa stared at him with an uncertain look. His hand slowly reached up and gently brushed away a stray hair that fell in front of her right eye.

"Is it okay if I were to kiss you?" He whispered. Tifa felt her breath caught in her chest as she was unable to form a response. Reno closed his eyes and slowly leaned in closer to her. Something in her made her close her eyes as well as she felt him inches away from her face. His lips captured hers softly, enrapturing her attention and senses all into that one kiss. When Reno pulled away after a few seconds, her face was flushed and his was somewhat embarrassed to be caught up in the moment. He quickly averted his eyes away and swallowed hard as he tried to recompose himself. "Sorry, I just…"

"You don't have to apologize." Tifa interjected softly. Reno looked at her in surprise, he was about to respond when a sudden ringing from his jacket was heard. He quickly dug his pockets for his phone. Tifa watched him as he answered the call, replying to Rude that he would be on his way to wherever it is that they needed him. At the end of his call, Reno looked at her almost apologetically, "I have to go."

Tifa merely nodded in understanding. He turned to take his leave and just as he reached the doorway, he stopped to look back at her, "It's going to be alright." With that, he went out of the room as Tifa watched until the fiery red hair was out of sight.

* * *

_Is it possible, that for a short fleeting moment, you could have fallen in love with someone?_

Tifa hadn't seen him since that fateful day when Cloud battled Sephiroth for the second and last time. She hadn't _heard_ from him either. Without a single news of him, he seemed to have disappeared from her life entirely and she took it to brush off the evening they spent together as nothing more than a memory to be left behind as she moved on with life.

As she stood there, watching Marlene throw snowballs with glee, she couldn't help but wonder about him. Is he alright? Where is he? What is he doing? He surely must be still with the Turks, but during those very occasional evenings when the Turks did stopped by Seventh Heaven for a drink, he was nowhere to be seen. She didn't ask them about him, simply because. But now, she wished she did.

His words came true, normality came back and everything's alright again. But where is he?

She loves Cloud – that is most definitely true, then and now. Her feelings for him did not change. But a part of her heart had a small missing piece. A piece the blue-eyed Turk had took and never returned it.

Tifa looked up at the sky and reached her hand out as a snowflake fell right onto her palm. She carefully grasped it before opening her hands again to look at the tiny white ball. She smiled. In the warmth of her palm, it slowly melted to its original form before nature had took its course with it.

The day was a memory that could be viewed as a burden to some, but for her, as much as it seemed like a burden…she chose to define it as one of the sweetest moments in her life, where for an evening she had came to know Reno for the person beneath the cool, loud-mouthed, sneaky exterior of his.

Tifa brought her hand close to her heart and smiled.

_When the white snow melts  
And the city becomes vivid and colorful  
I like to keep you close  
To my heart_

* * *


End file.
